~The One~
by Starr77
Summary: *T/M songfic* When Trunks and Marron get into a fight, how will she apologize?


A/N: This is a T/M song fic with "The One" by Shakira.

****

The One

By Starr

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Trunks yelled, slamming a stack of papers down on the kitchen table.

"Do what? Tell Bra the truth?" Marron yelled back, following Trunks as he walked around the kitchen. "You shouldn't have told me if you didn't want anyone to know."

Trunks spun around and looked at her, face red and eyes bulging out of his head. "You're my girlfriend! I'm supposed to be able to tell you these things and be able to trust you! Now Goten's not speaking to me, and Bra locked herself up in her room! Is that better Marron?"

She looked at the floor. "Bra is my best friend, Trunks. She may only be your sister, but she means a lot to me and if I hadn't told her Goten was cheating on her, she would have found out the hard way," she whispered fiercely. "And if you can't understand that I did the right thing, then I'm sorry."

"Marron, Goten is _my_ best friend. And he confided in me not to tell anyone this. Of course I told you, cause I tell you everything. But I trusted you not to tell anyone, especially Bra. How can I trust you again?"

"I'm not sure Trunks. How can I trust you to know the right thing?"   
Trunks looked at her angrily for a moment, then stormed up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marron sat at the table in the Brief's kitchen fifteen minutes later, head cradled in hands and tears streaming down cheeks. She had been thinking of how to apologize to Trunks. She was fearing their relationship was coming to an end. Then she thought of an idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated when he and Marron fought, they did it so rarely. Then he heard music coming from the hallway.

__

So I find a reason to shave my legs

Each single morning

So I count on someone

Friday nights to take me dancing 

And then to church on Sundays

To plant more dreams

And someday think of kids

_Or maybe just to save a little money_

Trunks stared at the door. Marron. It had to be. It was her favorite song, she considered it their song.

__

You're the one I need

The way back home is always long

But if you're close to me I'm holding on

You're the one I need

My real life has just begun

Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun

In a room full of strangers

You're the one I know

Trunks stood up and walked to the door. He thought about opening it, but quickly decided against it. So there he stood, hand on doorknob, listening to his and Marron's song.

__

So I learn to cook 

And finally lose my kitchen phobia

So I've got the arms to cuddle in 

When there's a ghost or a muse 

That brings insomnia

He stared at the doorknob and began to turn it. Slowly, he opened the door, first seeing Bra's boom box on the hallway floor, then Marron's white sandals. He looked up to her face.

__

To buy more thongs

And write more happy songs

It always takes a little help from someone

Their eyes met, and for a moment they stood there, lost in each other's blue eyes. And the song; their song.

__

You're the one I need

The way back home is always long

But if you're close to me I'm holding on

You're the one I need

My real life has just begun

Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun

Marron opened her mouth to say something, but Trunks stepped forward and put a finger over her lips. She nodded and leaned in close and kissed him.

__

You're the one I need

You're the one I need

With you my real life has just begun

You're the one I need

Nothing like your smile made of sun

Nothing like your love

Nothing like your love

Nothing like your love

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Just plain horrible? Please review and tell me!

Oh, and I'm sorry for making Goten cheat on Bra, but I needed something major for Trunks and Marron to fight over. I'm not an anti-G/B writer, so I didn't do it on purpose! Please don't flame me for that!

~*Starr*~


End file.
